


Splash

by Percyyougloriousbastard



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percyyougloriousbastard/pseuds/Percyyougloriousbastard
Summary: A reimagineing of the famous boat scene with no boat in sight. Billy pushes an off the bridge and into The Lake of Shining Waters, luckily Gilbert is nearby to rescue her. include cute Shirbert and as of 3x06 stands within cannon although i suspect that wont stand for long. enjoy :)





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> I have noticed a want for the boat scene in the fandom but as it partially happened I though I could reimagine it to this. This was written and reviewed on about an hour so I expect their are errors in spelling and grammar but those aren't my strong suit and time isn't a luxury I have much of. hope you enjoy anyway.

Sun shone down brightly onto the fields surrounding The Lake of Shinning Waters. The lake itself sparkled joyfully in the warm rays as Anne and Diana walked arms linked, taking in the warmth. Anne however was not feeling particularly warm and joyful.

  
“It’s abominable!” Anne spat “That Josie’s reputation is in tatters while Billy is clapped on the back and congratulated for his vile behaviour. He forced his hands on poor Josie and because she was so damnable as to feel safe in that…that cads presence she is ruined.”  
Anne huffed, glaring ahead at the bridge that crossed The Lake of Shinning Waters. Practically stomping her path.

  
“Billy has always been a bit of a ruffian.” Diana conceded. In truth, she was not quite sure what to think. She had always been told that it was improper to be alone with a boy who was not your husband or at the very least your intended. Yet just the other day she had been alone with Jerry Baynard, and she had stolen a kiss. What if she had been caught, what of her reputation?

  
“Are you even listening to me, Diana? That’s not the point.” Anne huffed again. “Billy is a loathsome, horrible boy and he will go unpunished for spoiling Josie Pye’s reputation. I can’t stand. I’ll…I’ll…”

  
“You’ll what?” asked the rough voice of the boy in question from right behind her.  
Anne spun on her heels with a breath of surprise and came face to face with Billy Andrews himself. He had snuck up on them on the bridge. At the halfway point and the deepest part of the shimmering lake. If you looked from here, you could not see the bottom.

  
Billy sneered at Anne snidely. Arms folded waiting for her response.

  
“You!” Anne yelped angrily. Fist clenched, shaking in anger. “I’ll… I’ll…” and before she truly knew what had come over her she swung out, fist aimed at Billy’s chin and with a sickening smack of impact she made contact.  
It had been without thought, without consideration for retribution and with the thrill of satisfaction came the sickening realisation that Billy was a fighter with experience and much, much stronger than her. In an instant she was air borne, headed for the deepest, most murky part of the lake with the knowledge that she had no idea how to swim.

  
She hit the water with a splash; the sunshine had done little to take the chill from the lake. She began to sink quickly. Her boots filling with water and dragging her down toward the muddy bottom. She kicked as Mathew had thought her that day at the beach but it did not help. The layers of her dress were filled with wet pulling her deeper into the water.  
Dread crept in, she could no longer tell up from down, her struggling to kick in her filling boot and clinging clothes had gotten her turned around. A bubble of air popped out of her mouth and her lungs tighten with the need of breath. Dark spots danced in her vision and somewhere overhead a faint splash sounded.  
It was going black, her lungs burned and the desire to draw breath over took her as arms wrapped around her. She felt a shove as if being pushed up wards as she gave in to the need of oxygen and drew in a breath of muddy water.

  
Faintly she could hear Diana sobbing hysterically but the sound faded in and out and try as she might her eyes would not open.

  
“Anne!” a new voice yelled. “Anne!”  
Someone was holding her, tapping her cheek as they bobbed in the water one arm around her waist the other working in time with his legs to keep them afloat. Anne could not answer the call as the pair bobbed in the water. Her chest burned with the water in her lungs and then the owner of the voice was kissing her. Except they were a terrible kisser, blowing air into her mouth and then again and then again. Then she was choking, water pouring from her mouth as she bobbed in the lake held afloat by her mystery hero. Her eye’s shot open and her surrounding came into sharp focus.

  
Diana sobbing on the bridge “He killed her, he killed my sweet Anne.” She sobbed.

  
Billy nowhere in sight having taken off the moment he realised Anne had not come to the surface. And soaking half-naked Gilbert Blythe holding Anne close in the water after a horrible kiss. A kiss Anne realised suddenly, struggling away from Gilbert and beginning to sink again.

  
“Anne, stop you can’t swim. Anne!” Gilbert shouted as she continued to fight confused. “Anne, let me help you.”

  
“Why did you kiss me.” She shouted. Still fighting her way out of his grip.

  
Gilbert held tight pulling the two of them toward the pillar holding the bridge up and helping Anne take hold.

  
“I didn’t kiss you, I was helping you breath, and you were drowning.” Gilbert insisted holding her gaze, eyebrow raised.

  
“Oh, thank goodness she’s all right.” Diana’s voice came, Anne looked up to see her friend hanging over the bridge, her eyes filled with tears her face red with terror. “I’ll go for help.”  
Diana’s footsteps pounded across the bridge as she raced for help. Anne’s grip slipped from the pillar and she began to sink again but Gilbert grabbed her wrist and held her firm to their safe haven.

  
“What happened?” Gilbert asked. “I was on my way to Green Gables to speak to Mathew about why the old plough may be jammed and I heard screaming.”

  
Anne shivered against the pillar, exhausted and confused. Gilbert was holding her steady and her almost drowning was setting in. Anne looked at Gilbert for a moment and then sighed.

  
“Billy Andrews pushed me in, after I hit him for what he did to Josie Pye.”

  
“He what!” Gilbert yelled, forgetting that he was holding Anne in place as he threw his hands up angrily. Panic did have time to capture Anne though as Gilbert pulled her back closer to him. “I’m going to kill him.” Gilbert muttered seemingly unaware that in his outburst he had pulled Anne into his very naked chest. Anne had noticed though and the more she caught her breath the more it became apparent that Gilbert was holding her to a pillar in the middle of the lake of shining waters in nothing but his under things.

  
“Gilbert?” Anne asked shyly looking anywhere but at the boy himself “why aren’t you dressed?

  
It was like he too had suddenly realised his state of undress and the tips of his ears suddenly pinkened.

  
“Oh, umm, Sorry. When Diana said you had gone into the lake I took off my heavy clothes so they didn’t fill with water like they taught us on the steamer. You see your clothes fill with water and make you sink faster so I just acted quickly.” It made scene Anne’s water logged clothes were trying to drag her down as they spoke.

  
“Oh,” was Anne’s only reply.

  
“I hope Diana finds help soon, this water is brisk, and I’m not a strong enough swimmer to pull us both to the side.” Gilbert spoke, trying to bring the attention away from his state of dress.

  
“I’m sorry I can’t swim.” Anne muttered, “There is little time for such things in the asylum, I tried to use Mathew’s lessons but my boots were so full of water and I got so turned around. I thought I might die today.”

  
“I guess it was lucky that the plough is so old and busted and I came along then.” Gilbert smilled trying to capture Anne’s eyes.

  
She smiled a small smile at him “yes, lucky.” Anne breathed.

  
“Anne! Anne! Gilbert!” Mathew’s voice shouted from the distance 3 pairs of feet hitting the wooden boards of the bridge and racing in Anne and Gilberts direction.

  
“My word!” Gasped Marilla her head appearing over the side of the bridge above them. “Mathew! Mathew! They’re here.”

  
Mathew appeared beside Marilla and stuck his hand down to Anne. Anne reached up and grabbed tight to Mathews wrist as he did to hers and heaved and Gilbert did his best to push her toward safety. Once she was safe on the bridge again Marilla wrapped her in a hug, and then yelped as Anne’s wetness seeped into her. Mathew heaved Gilbert up as he scrambled to climb the pillar, the two sat heavily on the peer heaving breath at the excursion.

  
Once again noticing Gilberts state Anne quickly located Gilbert’s clothes and threw them to him. She was shivering with the cold of the lake but the sun was working its way toward warming her up. Marilla however had other ideas as she started pulling at the layers of Anne’s dress as if to rid her of them.

  
“Marilla, what are you doing.” Anne shouted.

  
“You’ll catch your death if you stay in these clothes Anne.” Marilla fussed, pulling Anne’s dress up an leaving her in just her bloomers and undershirt.

  
If Gilbert had been pink before he was possitivly purple now as he pulled on his over shirt and handed he undershirt back to Anne with his eye’s closed facing away. It was Anne’s turn to blush as she rid herself of her wet under things and pulled on the offered shirt. It certainly wasn’t proper but it was at least more modest.

  
“Come, Gilbert and Anne, best get you two back to Green Gables and warmed up.” Mathew muttered.

  
“Yes,” said Marilla “Diana, thank you for your help, could you please run on home and let your father know the situation. I believe the Andrews boy will need a visit from an officer of the law.”

  
Diana nodded placed a kiss on Anne’s cheek and dashed off toward home.

  
Marilla wrapped her shawl around Anne and gently guided her toward home.

*  
  
Anne and Gilbert sat side by side at the Cuthbert kitchen table. Warm bowls of broth steaming before them. Blankets wrapped firmly abound there shoulders. Not a word had been said between them since the recanting of the tale of how Billy Andrews had thrown Anne into the lake. Marilla had stormed off in the direction of the Andrews farm the moment she had laid the Broth before them and Mathew had headed out to the barn in search of a spare part for the Blythe’s plough.

  
“How, are you feeling Anne?” Gilbert cut the silence.

  
“Tired.” Anne sighed, no fight in her today “thank you for coming to my aid.”

  
“No problem.” Gilbert responded taking a sip of his broth for something to do.

  
“Gilbert?” Anne asked, blushing as he looked to her to continue, “Sorry I accused you of kissing me, I know you wouldn’t. I mean look at me I’m a red headed mess at the best of times why would you have jumped into the lake just to steal a kiss from me.”

  
Gilbert stared at Anne quietly studying her for a moment “that’s ok; when Bash described it to me when I joined the steamer I was confused to. It’s magical though, isn’t it that in times of trouble we can breathe for each other?”

  
“Thrilling!” Answered Anne smiling. “Thank you for rescuing me.” She breathed, leaning forward a placing a chaste kiss on Gilbert’s cheek, as if it was the most natural thing and not the first time. “I think I’m going to head to bed I am exhausted beyond measure from today’s events. Please let Mathew know where I am.”

  
With that, Anne took her leave. She didn’t notice at all that Gilbert had leaned toward her gentle kiss, she didn’t notice his pink cheeks and she didn’t notice the goofy smile on his face and his eye’s followed her toward the stairs.


End file.
